


freezing to death is the best way to go

by chasinggstars



Series: xmasvt [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Surprises, Winter, jisoo is just tired leave him alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars
Summary: seokmin surprises jisoo with a winter retreat in the middle of their busy lives.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: xmasvt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073627
Kudos: 39





	freezing to death is the best way to go

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason this one ended up with the most innuendos out of all my christmas fics?

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Jisoo asked carefully. It had been quite some time since Seokmin had informed him of their change of plans from making a quick stop at the grocery store to only God-knows-where and making him put on a blindfold so as to not spoil the surprise.

“Nope!” came Seokmin’s bright response.

“At least help me out of the car?”

He heard the passenger side door open, and a familiar hand gripped onto his arm, slowly leading him out of the vehicle and onto ground. Speaking of which, seemed to sink a couple inches into the ground as soon as he took a step. Yelping, he flailed his arms about, only for Seokmin to catch and steady him.

“Woah, woah. Are you okay?”

“Why is the ground sinking?”

The only response he got was a gleeful laugh and tugging on his arm, leading him further away from the car.

“Why is it so cold?” Jisoo asked.

“It’s winter.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” He reached out an arm to playfully smack his boyfriend on the head, only to completely miss and draw out even more cheerful laughter from Seokmin.

“Here, you can open your eyes now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m very sure. Unless you have a thing for blindfolds… I mean, I can work with that.”

“Hey!” he cried indignantly, removing the blindfold from his eyes.

Blinking a couple times to adjust to the sudden brightness, his eyes widened upon realisation. Before him lay a true winter wonderland, a cute cabin in the middle of a snow-covered forest, the only path to it being the gravel road their car travelled down.

“You _didn’t_ ,” he murmured softly.

“I did.” The smug smile on his face was practically audible.

The cabin that stood before them was no stranger to the couple. They had visited the exact same place exactly one year ago as a winter retreat, and to say they had a good time was to say the absolute least.

“Thank you.” He went up on his tiptoes (as much as he hated to admit it, Seokmin was an annoying two centimetres taller than him) and kissed him softly. Seokmin immediately leaned into it, taking away all memory of the cold winds blowing around them, enclosing them in their own little world.

“I’m going to get our stuff from the car, you head on inside,” Seokmin said as they parted.

“When did you go through my stuff?”

“I have my ways.” He threw an exaggerated wink at him, giggling to himself as he watched Jisoo walk inside while tsking under his breath.

Inside, there was a stack on firewood laid neatly besides the fireplace, flannel blankets folded neatly on the sofa bed. It was a small cabin, yes, but it wasn’t like they’d be moving around a lot in the harsh weather. A small kitchen with an even smaller dining area were tucked away in the corner, as was a bathroom, but that was about it. There wasn’t much that had changed since last year, except maybe that there were perhaps more throw pillows on the couch. Not that he was complaining, of course.

Immediately, he shrugged off his thick winter jacket onto one of the dining chairs and unfolded the sofa bed, letting his body sink into the plush fabric with a sigh of content. Without the fire going, it was still quite chilly inside, but Seokmin would take care of that. Pulling at least three of the blankets over his body, he rested his head on one of the plethora of pillows and closed his eyes, with full intent to take a nap as he awaited Seokmin’s return. He’d probably take a while anyways.

A cold gust of wind interrupted his beauty sleep, and he sat up groggily while searching for the perpetrator with bleary eyes. And there he stood, Lee Seokmin, standing in the doorway with a suitcase in each hand, a smile bright enough to compete with the sun on his face. Ah, he was feeling warmer already just by looking at it.

“Falling asleep already? Don’t tell me you’re already too tired for the fun activities I planned for us,” he teased.

“Of course not. I’m just saving up my energy. Need to make it worthwhile, you know? Speaking of which, come lay down with me. You need to save up your energy too,” he replied, patting the space besides him.

“I’ll be there in a moment, let me just light this fire. You were getting cold, weren’t you?”

All Seokmin heard after that was a grumbled noise of affirmation, Jisoo already sinking back into the pillows. He must have really been tired after a long week at work, he thought to himself. To be fair, Seokmin _had_ just dragged him to the middle of nowhere after a three-hour drive on a Friday afternoon when he had been promised a five-minute trip to the grocery store, fully prepared to spend the weekend rolling around in bed. Well, it didn’t seem like he was complaining, though.

Chuckling to himself, he quickly got the fire going and left his jacket on the chair next to Jisoo’s, climbing into the covers already warmed up by his boyfriend. He whined about Seokmin bringing in the cold air under the blankets, yet he still snuggled closer once he wrapped his arms around him. The more time he spent with Jisoo, the stronger the resemblance with a cat became.

He ran a hand repetitively through his soft locks, watching as his eyelids grew droopier until they were practically closed.

“Don’t you want to want to have fun with me, hyung?” he asked softly.

“We have tomorrow. Now shut up and sleep.”

“But hyung,” Seokmin pouted, only to receive a playful smack on the shoulder. “We were supposed to drink lots of hot chocolate and go ice fishing and stargazing together.”

“Let’s do the hot chocolate but scrap the rest. Are you insane? It’s freezing out there.”

“We’re enjoying winter to its fullest.”

“Bullshit. Now shut up and go to sleep.” He reached up a hand to cover Seokmin’s eyes, as if that would do anything.

Laughing, Seokmin gently batted his hand away.

“You sleep first, I’m not tired.”

“And then you fall asleep right after.”

“I won’t! Besides, I can’t have both of us falling asleep with an open flame.”

“Good point. Stay awake, or else.”

“…I promise I’ll prioritise you if the fire spreads.”

“Lies.”

“Hyung!”

Jisoo grinned cutely at him before leaving a consoling peck on his lips and closed his eyes with finality. Seokmin poked at him a couple times after, but either he was very persistent, or he’d actually fallen asleep. Sighing, he resorted to softly patting Jisoo’s back and fighting against his eyelids that were steadily growing heavier.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [ @chasinggstars_](https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_) !


End file.
